


And then he smiled back

by Pocketkaito



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Fluff, Happy Ending, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, One Shot, Trying to fix the mess I created
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketkaito/pseuds/Pocketkaito
Summary: And then he smiledAnd then he smiled backIt had to be a dreamBut he was fully awake
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	And then he smiled back

**Author's Note:**

> Please read my first fic in this series (and then he smiled) first, this will make more sense then. I'm just trying to fix the mess that I created aaAAAaaah

And then he smiled  
And then he smiled back  
It had to be a dream  
But he was fully awake

Boyfriend  
Yea that sounded right  
Boyfriend  
Finally what I wanted

Please  
Stay with me forever  
Please  
Be more than friends

And yes, he smiled and kissed him  
"Guess we're both stupid?"  
A pull  
A kiss  
Light

Red shorts flashed before his eyes  
And then he smiled  
"I love you"  
And then he smiled back

A cast  
He couldn't see what was written on it, but he knew  
Lover  
And then he smiled

"Boyfriend"

"We shouldn't care about what they say  
Another pull  
His glasses crooked.  
Another kiss  
More red flashed before his eyes

Red shorts  
Short shorts  
Short red shorts  
Beautiful shorts  
Beautiful short red shorts  
And in these beautiful shorts was a beautiful boy he thought.  
And for a first time in a while he could think again.

He could cry again  
He could breathe again  
He could smile again  
He could live again  
He could nothing  
He could anything

"I want to be more than friends."  
And then he smiled  
"You're not dirty"  
And then he smiled back

He wasn't dirty dirty dirty dirty  
Sinner  
He was more than that  
But only he knew that

Another pull  
Another push  
Pink shirt.  
Pink shirt?  
Pink shirt!  
Yes!

He couldn't stop thinking about him  
It wasn't dirty  
He wasn't dirty  
And only he knew

He wasn't dirty  
And if he was  
They'd be dirty together  
Dirty but happy

And then he smiled  
And then he smiled back  
A pull  
A kiss  
A dream?

Taking off his glasses  
Another pull  
Another kiss  
Another push  
"Asshole"

He had these red shorts beautiful like cherries  
He kissed every freckle one by one  
He got lost in his eyes  
He played with his soft hair  
He was happy

And then he smiled  
And then he smiled back

**Author's Note:**

> They're finally happy like they deserve. I'm bad at writing fluff sorry hehe.


End file.
